


Pussycat

by obligatoryBliss



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm so bad at this, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, i hate thinking of tags after the fact, i'm a goddamn furry suzanne, it's my first public fic, just two cat boys who fell in love and fuck, pls spare me, sue me, there's gonna be some stupid fluff ig, well... plot-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryBliss/pseuds/obligatoryBliss
Summary: Zan'tesh Kijioni saved souls of Nirn and banished Molag Bal back to the depths of Coldharbour, yet the one person from whom he seeks guidance and support won't even look at him and it's starting to wear at him. He needs to know why...





	Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> There is now fan-art I had commissioned by the wondrous Enaykin! He can be found at https://enaykin-art.tumblr.com/ Give him love! :O

“What’s wrong?”

Zan’tesh had been back on Nirn after defeating Molag Bal’s corporeal form for coming on four days now and since returning, Razum-dar, his closest friend and fellow Eye of the Queen, had spoken less than ten words to him. Shouldn’t he be excited? Jumping for joy… well, maybe not  _ that _ much excitement, but at least express that he was happy Zan’tesh had returned? Safely, to boot! Not just as a charred and soulless husk that some had predicted.

Razum-dar wouldn’t look at him. Refused to. Adamantly, in fact. His arms were crossed, body turned half away and his ears flattened against his head. He wouldn’t so much as flicker his eyes over to his worried compatriot. He had been trying to get the older Khajiit’s attention ever since he noticed the change in behaviour. Usually, Razum-dar was chatty and playful. Now, he was silent, bordering on seething.

The air was damp and cool, the stars in the night sky glittered. They were back in the Dominion capital of Elden Root, in the Valenwood province of Grahtwood. They stood outside of the great tree, Zan’tesh had caught him wandering one of the paths circling the tree.

Zan’tesh felt his heart crumple every time he would say Razum-dar’s name, or greet him each day. This was his best friend, practically a brother. To be completely disregarded like this, especially after he had achieved the impossible. He didn’t expect a parade and huge celebration (which was already underway, with intention to happen within the week). He just wanted his best friend to acknowledge him, congratulate him on what he had accomplished. He saved the entire realm. He released countless souls trapped by Molag Bal’s bondage.

“Raz… it’s been four days… Please…” Zan’tesh almost plead. His voice creaked like a rusty hinge. Having been able to beat a god didn’t make him invulnerable. Didn’t make him unmoveable, his emotions untouchable. 

Razum-dar relented, but only slightly. His chartreuse eyes hovered over to Zan’tesh, but only for a moment before flicking away. Zan’tesh took a step forward. His body felt like it weighed a tonne as he stood in the one spot. Just as much, he felt weightless, like he could just blow away with the next gust of wind.

He merely sighed dejectedly, bowed his head in defeat and turned away. However, before he could actually take a step to walk away, Razum-dar had snatched him by the wrist. Zan’tesh’s breathing stopped, the world stopped. Time froze. The only thing he could hear was his own hammering heart as it threatened to break through his sternum.

“You were gone.” Three words. Three, simple words. “Raz was scared.” 

He turned around to face Zan’tesh, eyes reflecting a sort of sadness that Zan’tesh had never witnessed in the elder Khajiit before. They bore right into Zan’tesh’s soul. Razum-dar was excitement, he was sass-- he was confidence epitomised.

“But I--”

Razum-dar cut him off with a hiss, “This one knew what you  _ had _ to do!” Zan’tesh winced. His voice wasn’t loud, but its edge cut Zan’tesh deeper than any wound he had endured. “You were gone and this one had no idea if he would ever see you again!” Zan’tesh’s heart fell to pieces and tears pricked his eyes like needles. 

“I was just as scared, Raz…” he whispered. “While you were scared here, I was there. I was worse. I saw things you couldn’t imagine-- things I wish I  _ had _ imagined.”

Razum-dar’s face softened as he released Zan’tesh’s wrist. “You do not understand why this one is so angry, do you?”

Zan’tesh shook his head. “I understand perfectly, Raz,” he began softly. He gripped Razum-dar’s shoulders. “You’re my best friend. I’d make you my blood if I could. I would be feeling just as you would if our roles were reversed.” Zan’tesh smiled as cheerfully as he could, despite the fact that his heart felt like it wasn’t in his chest anymore.

Razum-dar chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. “No, you do not understand. It is true, that we have become thick as thieves over the past year and a half.” His sentence over, but his voice trailed on, as though he had more to say. “You are this one’s best friend as well, but he does not consider you a brother…” Zan’tesh’s smile faded, face now blank. A tear dripped from one of his eyes. Best friends, but not family. Somehow, that stung more than it should have.

“I see…” Zan’tesh straightened and crossed his arms across his chest. Razum-dar sighed again, voice as tired as he looked, and as Zan’tesh felt.

“Zan… this one would not make you his blood, because Raz…” he tried, but choked up. Confused. He seemed confused. The words he wanted to say refused to take form, as though being held back by an opposing force. 

“It’s fine, Raz,” Zan’tesh responded, voice a bit more robotic than he intended. “You acknowledged me, you forgave me. You’re talking to me again-- that’s all I asked for. It’s understandable that you wouldn’t consider me family.”

Razum-dar rubbed on his eyes and heaved a heavier sigh. “Zan, I don’t consider you blood, because it would be quite taboo for one to desire his brother.” 

Zan’tesh’s eyes bugged, and he backed a step as though slapped across the face. Desire? Did Razum-dar say what he thought he heard him say? Was it a slip of the tongue? An accidental choice of words?

“This one…  _ I _ … I don’t understand,” he began, his native speech pattern almost coming through. “What do you mean?” He almost feared what the answer may be.

Razum-dar took a cautious step toward Zan’tesh, within arm’s reach. “This one said what this one meant. He desires you.” He must have noticed Zan’tesh’s worsening confusion. “Not lustfully, kitten-- well, maybe lustfully too…” He trailed off, but picked back up immediately. “Anyway! In the long time since we’ve gotten to know one another, share adventures, save people, save the alliance, save bloody  _ Nirn _ , together, this one has… grown fond of you.” He reached up to gently grip Zan’tesh’s upper arm, stepping closer forward. “This one would even venture to say that he has…” He meagrely attempted to clear his throat, ending it with a nervous chuckle. “Has fallen for you.”

Zan’tesh’s heart made another move, but this time it wasn’t sinking. It danced. His stomach flipped and knotted. He had never noticed that Razum-dar cared that deeply for him. Or maybe that was the point? He would never had expected this, but to hear it out loud… it wasn’t unwelcome. Zan’tesh felt something deep in his gut… warmth? It was really hard to tell what with his stomach’s acrobatic leaps and bounds.

“This one does understand that you don’t feel the same,” he stated, just a touch of disappointment in his voice. “Raz just… he needed to tell you that so he didn’t have to hold it all in…” He chuckled again, scratching the back of his neck, looking away.

If one could see Zan’tesh’s skin, he’d be pink from the intense blush that he was surely feeling. His whole body was warm and tingly, but not uncomfortably. He didn’t think. Hell, he could barely process what was going on. He just acted, closing in on Razum-dar’s space, encircling his arms around the other Khajiit’s neck. Razum-dar’s body froze, all muscles tensing, arms hovered in the air. He became like a being in suspended animation-- he couldn’t even feel his heartbeat.

Razum-dar eventually came back to and put his hands on Zan’tesh’s shoulder, gently pushing him back.

“Zan… you don’t have to do that,” he began, unsure of his own voice. It sounded cracked and confused. “Raz is completely content with you remaining his best friend.” He sighed and shook his head. His arms fell to his side. “This one thinks it might have been better to not have--”

“Razum-dar, don’t you dare finish that sentence.” His jaw snapped shut. Zan’tesh looked at him intensely. He softened and moved into Razum-dar’s space, he put his hands on the elder Khajiit’s shoulders. There he stood and just stared into Razum-dar’s eyes. “I feel the same way.”

Razum-dar became quite confused, ears moving backwards, but not all the way down. “Zan… don’t do this to Raz…” He sounded almost pleadingly. “This one thought he lost you in Coldharbour...” His hands cautiously moved to lie on Zan’tesh’s hips. His skin tingled all over. He stared into Razum-dar ’s eyes as though the Divines’ secrets were hidden there.

“You don’t have to worry this time…” Zan’tesh reassured him, smile soft and small. “I have no intention of engaging a Daedric Prince in a duel for all the souls of Nirn any time soon.” Razum-dar rolled his eyes, but chuckled despite the fear and anxiety he felt throughout the whole ordeal. 

“I never thought of it before, if I'm going to be honest,” Zan’tesh mused, half-smiling. “But thinking back on our time together, I definitely regarded you differently than anyone else... You're special to me like no one else has been.”

Razum-dar audibly sucked in a breath. “I would have never guessed that the man that I would feel this for would be you...” Razum-dar’s eyebrow cocked, “Which does not mean what you think!” Zan’tesh leaned forward, almost imperceptibly. If Razum-dar weren’t hyper-aware of reality itself, he might have not noticed. “I just… this whole time I believed I thought of you as my best friend, my brother!”

“But…?” Razum-dar looked into his eyes inquisitively, head cocked.

“But with a bit of introspection and your confession… Brotherly affection is definitely not what I have for you.” Zan’tesh smiled brightly-- eyes squinted and teeth flashed. He felt strangely free that he admitted to something he never knew he felt.

Razum-dar bit his lip and looked off to the side for a moment before locking eyes with Zan’tesh again. 

“Raz would like to kiss you.” His voice barely came out as a cracked whisper. Like a door someone wanted open but didn’t want its squeak to bother anyone. “May... may this one kiss you…?”

“I think I would like that… Yes…” Zan’tesh wanted so badly to lean in, but his muscles simply wouldn’t obey. With his muscles frozen in place, he waited. 

Although the act itself took less than a second, Zan’tesh felt like he witnessed it in slow-motion. He saw Razum-dar’s eyes drift shut, he saw him lick his lips and then bring them together. He saw him lean forward. Without any voluntary thought, he mirrored it-- eyes shutting and lips coming together.

Lips pressed against his and he sighed deeply into the kiss. He had no idea what to expect-- he wondered if Razum-dar had any idea either. It was gentle-- bordering on chaste. When he felt Raz’s body push against his, chastity was not a concern. Zan went for it and moved a hand from Raz’s shoulder to his jaw and deepened the kiss. They stood there for ages in the silent lateness of Elden Root, not a care in the world except that their lips continue to move against one another.

Raz’s hands were still on Zan’s hips, one moving to the small of his back above the base of his tail. It was blissful-- them, this. What they were doing, despite where they were. Since leaving the confines of the Altmeri House Rilis and his adventures throughout the Dominion, Zan had been with many men. Being free lead to Zan freely loving many men as well. However, none were like Razum-dar. He felt free with Raz, which seemed almost redundant. He already was free, though? Truthfully, he never felt  _ completely _ free-- only coveted it once he was out of the Rilis’ clutches. Raz made him feel like he could completely be himself, even before he came to terms with his own feelings.

Raz broke their contact, holding Zan’s face in place when he attempted to resume. Raz smiled at the huff and pitiful look of disappointment he was given, and moved to scratch the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“This one has a confession to make,” Raz admitted, looking quite nervous. Zan’s ears perked curiosity, licking Raz’s cheek in some vague effort to reassure him.

“I'm sure whatever it is, we can manage,” Zan quipped, reaching up to stroke Raz’s cheek. 

“Raz is sure you can too, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing...” He looked down and away. 

Zan raised an eyebrow. Raz huffed. 

“Raz has... Raz has never been with another man. This does not mean he is an innocent cub by any means! He just... he just has never been drawn to another man before...” He chuckled nervously again. “You're the only one who has ever caught this one’s eyes.”

Zan opened his mouth to respond, but Raz continued. “You are... very alluring-- this one would even venture to say you are beautiful.” Zan’s mouth snapped shut, eyes widened. “Your fur...” Raz ran his fingers through Zan’s smoky coat, and run a finger along one of the countless black stripes. “It reminds him of the peace after a volcano’s eruption... the smoke and the ash belying a beautiful silence on the land that it just destroyed...” Zan smiled, but said nothing. “Your eyes are quite captivating... they feel like this one is lost in a forest but in no danger within. Among the trees and animals, but safe.” Raz sighed and looked intensely into Zan’s eyes and spoke again. “Much like Raz would look to Jone and Jode for guidance, this one could look into your own eyes and find the same safety in them.” Zan’s skin tingled and his face warmed considerably. He felt on the brink of tears. Raz knew all the right words. 

“How long did it take to come up with that?” Zan chuckled, stroking Raz’s jaw, who smirked. 

He shrugged playfully. “Raz has no idea what you're talking about,” he purred with a wink. Zan quirked an eyebrow. “It was maybe a month after we first met...”

Zan rolled his eyes and found his voice again. “Now... I think we’ll just have to take this one step at a time.”

“Then Raz suggests that our first step to be going indoors,” Razum-dar snickered, giving Zan’tesh’s cheek a chaste peck.

“My room or yours?” Zan winked, quirking his eyebrows suggestively.

“Raz would like to be in yours, if that is okay with you?” He smirked, placing another kiss on Zan’s nose. “Since he is sure you would be better... equipped for guests...” He quirked an eyebrow and Zan’s skin tingled, face heating up. 

“Anything.” Zan coughed, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't hold back the amourous smile, the half-lidded eyes. One would think he was smitten.

They released one another and walk back into the capitol building. Although it was a giant tree, the great Graht Oak of Elden Root served as the base of operations for the Bosmeri royalty, and the centre of the entire Aldmeri Dominion. The ruling family, the Camoran Dynasty, lived in spacious rooms of the upper echelons of the tree. It was also in these rooms that the guests of the royal family were also housed. Among which Zan, Raz, and Queen Ayrenn were counted. 

As soon as the door curtain flapped, Raz had Zan’s body pressed against the rough bark of the wall next to it. Despite Raz having  _ just _ said that he was new to men, his eyes belied an almost predatory hunger. Raz’s lips were on Zan’s in an instant, claiming his hands and raising them up to be pressed against the door as well. 

“As erotic as this is, I am sure you would prefer your first time to be as comfortable as possible,” Zan breathed in between each kiss and escaped sigh. “We can save the more adventurous times for later, yes?” He almost choked on his own spit. Did he really just say that? Did he hope for --or even  _ expect _ \-- a next time?

Razum-dar huffed. “This one will concede,” he pouted, taking a gentle nip out of Zan’s ear. “But only this time...” Raz’s voice came out a husky whisper, breath tickling Zan’s ear. If he didn’t have fur covering his body, Zan would be redder than the Bloodmoon.

Raz slid his hands down Zan’s back and to his butt, where he gave his cheeks each a firm squeeze, lightly kneading at them. Then, he gripped Zan’s thighs and hoisted him off the ground, who let out almost a piteous squawk. The action certainly surprised him-- being lifted off the ground was not something that happened regularly. He wrapped his legs around Raz’s hips and his arms around Raz’s neck.

Zan looked him dead in the eye. “I hate you so much.”

“Yet, this one doesn’t hear you complaining,” Raz snarked, smirking. Zan could only squint his eyes in a playful glare.

Raz’s biceps bulged as he hoisted Zan’s body into a better position in his arms and turned around to head to the bed. Raz flopped Zan down onto his back. The bed smelled vaguely of a farm-- he imagined the mattress was stuffed with feathers and down and fur of all sorts of animals, and the covers were of expertly-made pelts. He didn’t complain, though, for it was surprisingly soft.

Zan really didn’t get a chance to admire the room since there were lips back on his own and face. Hands were everywhere and Zan lost track of whose were whose, and where whose were. He didn’t really care. Feeling Raz’s hands slide over and under his shirt was heavenly, especially when his thumb-- or thumbs, he couldn’t tell-- brushed over a nipple. His whole body shuddered, and he let out a soft moan. He may have had a small thing for those being touched. Maybe.

“For someone…” Pant. “Who is new to…” Pant. Kiss. Moan. “A man’s body, you sure know how to drive mine  _ crazy _ .” Zan tried to protest more, but Raz’s decadent lips silenced him.

“Raz said he was new to men, you are correct,” Raz conceded. “However, Raz did  _ not _ say that he that he was new to a warm, virile body. In fact, he clearly stated that he was the opposite.” 

He pressed kisses up Zan’s neck, drawing out gasps when Raz reached his ear. Raz’s hands slid up and down Zan’s body, claws gently dragging with each upstroke. The feeling left a tingling that bordered on arousing and tickling.

There it was: the moment Zan had been waiting for without actually knowing that he was. Raz ground down his pelvis on Zan’s, eliciting an almost embarrassing whine. He felt like a virgin all over again. Zan scrambled to find something to do with his hands, so they went to Raz’s butt, giving it a firm squeeze. Raz growled and nipped at Zan’s neck, causing him to sharply suck air through his teeth.

“S-so… are you still up for ‘step by step’?” Zan managed to force out, as Raz continued to ravish his neck and exposed collarbone. He had hiked up his shirt up to his armpits, and his mouth went straight for Zan’s nipples, one at a time. Each time he rewarded Raz with a throaty sigh.

“This one thinks he’s doing a good enough job,” Raz stated matter-of-factly, looking up from his position at Zan’s navel. “Following a guide is no fun, yes?” He went to push Zan’s shirt up further, gesturing that it be taken off. Zan happily obliged, flinging it across the room. “Raz knows you are far from one to be needed guiding. Raz knows you are not one for passivity.” He had a glint in his eyes. “Show this one what you’ve got.” He eased his body up into a sort of-sitting position and pinched Zan’s nipples as an incentive.

Zan growled deeply, and grabbed Raz’s shoulders. With speed and strength Raz did not expect, Zan had flipped them over, putting him on top of Raz. He was, of course, a master assassin. Years of training as one of the Webspinner’s elite Nightblades has honed his body to achieve many great physical feats. Including flipping a full grown, male Suthay-raht onto his back.

“This is more like it.” It sounded like a challenge, and Zan was definitely not going to let it go unanswered. 

Growling, he dove straight in for Raz’s mouth, kissing him forcefully, tongue sliding in and along his teeth. A growl rumbled from Raz’s own chest as Zan grabbed Raz’s hands and pinned them above his head. He ground his pelvis down into Raz’s, eliciting a deep groan and hiss, followed by a string of Khajiiti curses.

Zan lightly bit Raz’s bottom lip, before moving up to an ear. “Does Raz wish to touch me? Or do you want…” Zan expertly gyrated his hips, drawing out an open-mouthed and breathy moan. Zan smirked beside himself. This was just  _ too _ easy. “More of this?”

“The...” Raz attempted to rasp, but before he could finish, Zan ground into him again. Thus, instead of words, a wrecked moan came out. He glared at him feebly, though his eyes were glazed and his breathing laboured.

Zan bowed to kiss Raz firmly, hiking up his shirt to get at the fur beneath it. Zan gave the same treatment, tweaking his nipples and grazing his dulled claws along Raz’s body. 

“The... second one, Khunu’tu...” Raz rasped, using Ta’agra, their people’s language, to refer to Zan. If he were not in the middle of something else, he would probably be stifling a grin. “Khunu’tu” was usually reserved for those one had romantic intentions for.

“Then I shall happily oblige, Raijona,” Zan responded, also using Ta’agra-- a simple term of observation of physical appeal. 

He gave Raz’s member a final grind and released his wrists before he slid his body down, gesturing for Raz to spread his legs apart. He almost too enthusiastically complied, ripping off his shirt as well; Zan positioned himself between them.

Zan trailed down Raz’s body, leaving kisses all the way. He nipped and kissed at each side of the collarbone. Down the centre of the chest and each nipple; his tongue flicking out to tease the hard buds. He looked up at Raz with glinted eyes, pupils blown wide. Raz looked absolutely delectable. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed heavily, almost panting. This was entirely  _ too _ easy.

Zan smirked and crept his hands up to his hips, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his loose-fitted trousers. Zan gripped the band and slowly slid past Raz’s hips, onto exposing his pubic area. Zan reached underneath, sliding his hand along Raz’s ass, and undid the small clasp that attached above Raz’s tail. He agonisingly slowly moved the trousers off Raz’s bottom. Zan maintained eye contact the entire time, neither of them blinking. Zan moved his hands back to the front and move to remove the trousers altogether. Raz’s breathing hitched, but made no move to discourage him. Off they went and across the room. Raz’s cock slipped free and slapped onto his belly, already heavily leaking.

“Are you comfortable?” Zan’tesh’s attitude instantly changed into concern. He wanted to make sure Razum-dar was completely aware and ready for what they were doing, and what was surely to follow. “If you think we are moving too--” Raz sat up and lurched forward, and grabbed Zan’s face, kissing him fiercely. He slid his fingers through Zan’s ebony tresses.

“Vaba yesho, ahziss Khunu’tu,”  Raz hushed him, tone soft. Zan slowly close his mouth, and looked into Raz’s eyes, smiling wistfully. “If this one ever feels rushed, you will be the first to know.” He placed a reassuring kiss on Zan’s snout. “Now, until then,” he took Zan’s hand and wrapped their fingers around his cock. “Something requires your attention.”

Zan’tesh hummed and slid his thumb over the slit of Razum-dar’s cock, smearing the precum over the swollen flesh of the head. Raz sharply sucked air through his teeth, leaning back onto his arms, and lolled his head backward with a groan. He glided his hand up and down the shaft, twisting his wrist.

“How do you wish to proceed?” Zan asked huskily in Raz’s ear.

“Always so,” pant, “formal,” Raz chuckled, unable to keep a straight face what with Zan doing with his hands. “Your hands are some kind of sin…” A groan that was almost a whine. Zan raised an eyebrow and smirked. Raz didn’t know if he should be worried or aroused at that expression. Probably both.

Zan shifted his body and lowered his head down to Raz’s groin, whose eyes widened. Oh, he definitely knew what was happening next. Yet, he couldn’t really have prepared himself for wet warmth to envelop his, now throbbing, cock. He let out a throaty groan.

“I stand corrected,” Raz moaned. “Your _ mouth _ is the best kind of sin.” Zan hummed in agreeance. The vibration must have been delightful, because Raz tilted his head back and groaned. He was forced to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning louder when Zan reached up to tease at his balls. Raz gave up on trying when Zan applied pressure behind them. 

If it weren’t for the natural thickness of the walls of the tree, Raz would have woken all of its residents. Zan’s hand and mouth working on him in tandem with such prowess, Raz would almost think that Zan was trained for this. He certainly seemed to know exactly what to do without any direction.

While careful of his claws, Zan reached up with his other hand, and touched a finger to the hidden, tight ring of muscle, and gently rubbed it. The reaction was immediate: Raz let out a sharp gasp followed by a small whimper. 

“If that is how you react with the slightest contact...” Zan couldn't help but snicker. He rubbed Raz’s hole again, but with more pressure. Raz’s reaction was the same: a sharp gasp, but instead a choked moan followed. Zan looked up, mischievously, into Raz’s blown out eyes. “I wonder...” He looked back down.

Zan grabbed Raz’s thighs and slowly pushed them out, spreading his legs. Raz adjusted himself onto his elbows, to get a better look at what Zan. He looked at Zan quizzically, but made no effort to stop him. Zan held his eyes locked in place, hoping to transmit what he wanted to do without having to say it, but he would have to just wing it if he wanted to find out.

Tearing his eyes away, Zan buried his face between Raz’s glutes. The strong musk pervaded his senses, but it did only spur him on and arouse him that much more, instead of repulse him. He slid his tongue heavily along Raz’s hole, up his taint, and to his balls where Zan inhaled deeply and nipped the sensitive flesh with his lips.

Raz’s reaction couldn’t have been better; the strength of his arms seemed to give out and his fell flat with a loud gasp and shuddering moan. This man who Zan has always admired for his tenacity, guile, and ability to remain calm no matter the situation came unglued for  _ this _ . For what Zan did to him, all while barely touching him. Zan couldn’t tell which he was more of at that moment: aroused or enamoured.

He pressed in again, with more precision to tease at the sensitive flesh of Raz’s hole, who writhed and whimpered with the sensation. Zan placed his hands up on Raz’s stomach, stroking the hard and trembling flesh. Zan’s fingers and hands danced all along Raz’s skin, but never making contact with his weeping cock. 

Raz rose his legs almost instinctually. His hands gripped Zan’s hair tightly and his face contorted in varying levels of pleasure and surprise. Zan continued on, changing the levels of pressure he applied with his tongue, and sliding his fingers across all over the most sensitive areas. 

When he felt like Raz had had enough, Zan rose and slid his tongue up Raz’s cock one last time before climbing onto him. He positioned Raz’s cock to rest in the cleft of his ass, and with one smooth movement, he pivots his pelvis to create delicious friction. However, before he could do much more, Raz grabbed one of his wrists and forced a hand between his legs, but below his cock. Zan quirked an eyebrow. 

“This one...” He began, pupils blown wide, and breathing ragged. He looked so beautiful and fucked out and they hadn't done much more than rut. “Raz wants you to...” Hesitation. Swallow. He opened his mouth again, but Zan interrupted him, getting right next to his ear. 

“Wants me to do what, Raz? Use your words,” Zan teased huskily. He nipped at Raz's ear, make him whimper again. 

“This one wants you to take him,” he growled, but his last two works broke off into a moan when Zan reached back to press and rub hard at Raz’s hole.

Zan leaned down to Raz's ear once more, and whispered “Perhaps next time, khunu’tu... but this time is all about you...” Zan placed a small kiss on Raz's nose, and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking over his cheekbone with his thumb. “I want your first time with a man to be as comfortable and pleasurable as possible, and entering you would hurt quite a lot.”

Raz returned the gesture, but took Zan’s hand again and pressed it to his hole. “This one knows that, but he just wants to  _ feel _ you in every possible way...” He purred. “Please don't make this one beg.” A huff. He was getting desperate. 

Zan quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Okay, Raz. How about this: I have a variety of... belongings usually used for my personal benefit, but they can be used just as easily in this situation.” Zan stood up, leaving Raz to lie there. The elder khajiit groaned and rubbed his eyes, his state of arousal seemed undeterred despite the lack of contact. The same could be said about Zan as he walked over to a fanciful, Altmeri-style wardrobe he had imported from Summerset. 

He rummaged for a little bit before he made a selection. He walked back over to Raz to present to him two items. One was a bottle which seemed to be filled with a translucent, blue fluid, and the other a vaguely phallic object, roughly three inches long that tapered at the tip and at the base which flared into a flat base. 

“This one may have no idea what that is, but can already assume what it's used for.” Raz smirked which transitioned to a dropped jaw when Zan ran his tongue up its length in, quite possibly, the most erotic display Raz had ever had the benefit of laying eyes on. “Raz didn't think you could be any more desirable, yet here you are: licking a ceramic object that has probably been within you.”

“It has  _ definitely  _ been there.” Zan smirked and Raz groaned. He tried to sit up, but Zan pushed him back down and shook his head. “This night may be all about you, but I pull the strings.” He ran his fingers through Raz’s chest fur.

Zan uncorked the bottle and poured out a small amount of the fluid over, what was essentially an anal plug. Zan made eye contact with Raz. “Are you ready?”

Raz gave a small smile. “I’ve been ready since the moment you pressed your lips to mine.” Zan wanted to tease him for such sap, but with the surge of butterflies that took flight from his stomach to his throat, he couldn’t help but press a firm kiss to Raz’s lips. 

Using this as the distraction he needed to push the plug into Raz’s hole. This moan was easily the loudest he had made the entire night. The biggest reason behind the volume was probably because of discomfort, but he didn’t seem to mind. Zan stared at Raz’s clenched face in anticipation, which eventually relaxed. Zan slowly pulled it out and pushed back in-- eliciting another, more wanton, moan.

“Do you enjoy that, kitten?” Zan's voice came out a purr in Raz’s ear.

“Yes, sir,” Raz whimpered, nodding frantically.

“Think you can hold it there?” Zan question, sounding more like a succubus than the gentle saviour of Nirn. Raz nodded again. “Good boy.”

Zan put his hands on Raz’s chest and stroked the fur, pinched nipples. He rocked his hips, sliding Raz’s gorgeous cock through the cleft Zan’s ass. Anything to tease him, arouse him as much as possible. 

“This next part is going to excite you the most, but I only ask for you to hold out for a little while longer,” Zan whispered gently, as he poured more of the lubricant into his hand. He then stroked his hand up and down Raz’s length and over his own hole. He rocked his hips against Raz’s cock once again, but this time with the added wet pleasure of the body oil. Raz’s hands rested on Zan’s waist, but made no effort to restrain or squeeze. 

Zan rose on his knees and lifted Raz’s cock to line up with his ass. Raz bit his lip and look into Zan’s eyes with an intensity of both intense excitement and apprehension. Zan met his gaze and sank down on the cock, letting it fill him. Although this was definitely not the first time someone had entered him, Raz was among the biggest of those who had. It may have also been a while since he last did this.

Inch by agonisingly wonderful inch, Zan took all of the cock until his ass rested on Raz’s pelvis. He tried so hard to restrain himself and not rock Raz’s entire world. He needed this to last. He wanted to know Raz a beautiful first time. He lifted himself up, letting the friction to the best. Raz moaned, Zan moaned. It was loud and wet and beautiful.

Eventually a rhythm was created and the sound of muffled thumping and slapping resonated in the room. Raz’s knees were up and his hands still on Zan’s waist, but he made no effort to control the scene. His Khunu’tu was in charge. He would leave everything to him. The pressure, the warmth, the heat and heavy pheromones in the air. It was all so irresistible. It took a great deal of willpower to not take control. He usually would, but Zan was special. He wanted to give himself to Zan, and from what it seemed: Zan wanted to give himself to Raz too.

Zan’s voice broke him out of his trance. “You enjoying yourself down there?” Raz couldn’t even formulate a proper sentence and instead moaned and nodded. “Heh... good... because I want you to finish us off. Think you can do that?” Raz’s eye widened, but the movement never stopped. He nodded slowly. “Then please.” 

Zan removed himself, Raz immediately missing the contact. Zan rested on his elbows and knees next to Raz, expectantly. Raz nudged him, urging him to lie on his back.

“Raz wishes to watch Zan’s face as he makes love to you.” Zan’s breathing hitched as he moved to lie on his back. Their eyes met again during the entire time that Raz positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Their eyes didn’t waver as Zan’s hole took in every inch of his cock and his face melted with the pleasure. 

Raz withdrew and pushed slowly, carefully, gently. His hands glided through Zan’s fur, across his skin, resting on his waist without holding him in place. Zan’s mouth went from biting his lip to hanging open. Short grunts and moans, hands also on Raz’s waist. Their eye contact never disconnected. This alone felt almost as intimate as the act itself. Their eyes and hands were in constant contact.

The sounds permeated the air almost as thickly as a cloud of smoke. The smells weighed heavy in their noses. They had tunnel vision and all they could see and feel was each other.

Zan rocked his hips, trying to meet the motions of Raz’s pelvis. He put his arms above his head and bit his lip. “Give it to me, kitten.” If Raz was any more lost in the sensations of the moment, he would have been ended by that alone. 

“Yes, sir.” Raz’s voice trembled. To get more leverage, he put his hands down on Zan’s shoulders-- who gripped his wrists tightly. Once He got that leverage he needed, Raz pistoned himself like he was going for the gold medal. While adjusting himself, he struck a spot within Zan that he reacted to with a sudden cry out and dig his claw into Raz. He slowed down to a snail’s pace. “Are you--?”

“Do that again!” Zan interrupted wantonly. “And  _ don’t _ stop!”

Without really know what he should be doing again, Raz tried to replicate the movements. He gripped Zan’s hips and sat back onto his haunches, rocking Zan’s body with him. Zan enjoyed the ride, his arms above his head. His breathing shuddered with a whimper and groan as each thrust rocked his body. Raz didn’t know much of what else to do, but he grabbed Zan’s member and gave it erratic strokes that didn’t really match the rhythm, but none of that mattered.

“Raz...  _ Raz _ ...” Zan began, hardly able to continue the sentence, much less get out the complete one. “I’m going to...” 

Raz looked down at his hand wrapped around Zan’s swollen cock. Red, pulsing, and wheeping, but far from angry. Raz looked back up into Zan’s eyes-- pupils blown wide, mouth half-agape.

“Raz... please...” Zan begged, but neither of them really knew what specifically for. Everything? Nothing? They didn’t know anymore, nor did they care. Raz licked the pads of his palm and stroked Zan deeply and slowly, with a slight corkscrew that drove him over the final edge. “Oh, Raz...! I’m... I’m...!” 

Zan’s eyes went wide and his old body tightened as his orgasm hit him with like an unnatural force. Semen shot an initial rope up to Zan’s sternum, while the rest flowed heavily all over Raz’s hands like an erotic lavaflow. Not really being able to stifle the curiosity, Raz brought his hand to his mouth and with eyes locked, he lapped up the seed, long and sensually. Raz fell to his hands on either side of Zan’s head, pounding like the future was at stake.

“Zan...” Raz muttered, his breath becoming more haggard.

“Don’t stop. Keep going.”

“But I’m going to...”

“I know.” Zan bit his lip and nodded, but it was far from nervous. Zan was absolutely sure. Never been more sure than he had in a long time about anything. “I want to feel it-- feel you.”

Raz grunted once. Zan’s hands latched onto Raz’s ass, gripping the muscles tightly.

“Yes, kitten. Like that. Give it all to me.”

Just like magic words, Raz let out an almost animalistic howl and pounded one last time. He buried his cock right up to their pelvises and released all of his seed into Zan’s body. The feeling alone made Zan bite his lip hard enough to hurt, but he couldn’t feel a damn thing. All his knew in this moment was Razum-dar’s body, and his pulsing cock and warm semen in his body.

“Oh... oh yeah... Raz...” Zan’s voice was small and gentle. The buzz of sex and hormones in the air was hot and heavy, but not unbearable. More relaxing. Raz looked down at their wet and seed-covered bodies and back at Zan and smiled, before he gently withdrew himself from Zan’s body and let out a low hiss as he removed the toy from his own body.

“Did this one... do well?” Raz asked sheepishly,  as he cuddled upon Zan’s body. The fluids and sweat that all in their fur and skin not deterring him in the least bit. Frankly, it didn’t bother Zan either.

“That was... easily the best sex I have had in a very long time...” Zan responded, kissing the top of Raz’s head. His fingertips graced Raz’s ribs gently. He continued, his voice soothing and slow. “But not just because of the physical sensations. Your touch was magical. Something about  _ your  _ touch lit a fire in me.”

Raz’s breathing had evened and slowed. He must have gone to sleep. However, after a moment, he very quietly muttered, “This one loves his Khunu’tu...”

Zan’s eyes almost fell out of his head. His breath got stuck in his throat and he almost choked. Unexpected, but... not unwelcome. He assumed that after everything that had happened tonight was going to affect their lives for a very long time. Zan didn’t believe in forever, but things like this definitely gave him twinges. He could get used to this.

Eyes weighing heavily, he pressed another kiss into Raz’s forehead. With a final final breath before he slipped into unconsciousness, he sighed into Raz’s ear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's it?? Like I said, this is the first fic I've ever managed to finish and I'd like to think I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. It's unbeta'd, so if you see any glaring errors, don't hesitate to let me know (but privately please). Otherwise, drop me a comment (maybe a kudos?? (I won't beg tho :x )) 
> 
> Ta'agra directory ;;  
> Khunu'tu : "Heart" in the metaphorical sense  
> Raijona : "Handsomeness"  
> Vaba yesho, ahziss Khunu’tu : Roughly, "Be still, my heart"  
>   
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
